


In Heat

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup wakes up to find Toothless wanting sex.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My first ever Toothcup fic! I don’t know if I’ll write more of them in the future, but I have to admit that this was fun.

Hiccup woke to a rumbled purr in his ear. He smiled, reached out a hand, rubbed it against an exploring snout and familiar scales. 

“Hey, Toothless,” Hiccup said groggily. “What do you want?”

A paw up on his bed, snout rubbing against his face, snuffling. Hiccup felt a soft lick against his skin, like that of a lover trying to seduce. And that’s exactly what Toothless was at the moment.

Hiccup opened his eyes, met Toothless’ gaze. 

“Right now?” he asked. He looked around the still-dark room. “What time is it?”

Toothless cooed and then made an amused chortling sound in his throat. So yes, he meant right now. Hiccup and Toothless hadn’t had sex in quite some time, but Toothless appeared to want it now. Hiccup hadn’t expected his bond with his dragon to be so intimate, but if anything, it just improved their flying, made them unstoppable in the skies. 

Hiccup threw the blankets back, let Toothless lick across his naked chest. Then his nose was going down, rubbing against his cock through his pants. Hiccup moaned a little. Toothless’ attention there always felt good. 

Hiccup took off his pants and cast them aside, then reached for the oil he kept in his nightstand. There was no way he was taking Toothless dry. That would only seriously injure him. 

Toothless watched as Hiccup took the oil and spread it on his fingers, then knelt on the bed, put those fingers down below him and to his ass. It was a stretch, but Hiccup was flexible. He easily inserted two fingers into his hole. He was used to taking much more than that: Toothless’ cock was no easy fit. 

“Mm…” Hiccup watched his dragon as he prepared himself for him. Toothless’ tail was wagging and his tongue was lolling out. The dragon  _ wanted  _ him, which was alright, because Hiccup wanted him back. 

After stretching himself with four fingers, Hiccup figured he was ready to take Toothless. Really, a fist was better for preparing him, but he had none of his other lovers around to help with that. The Dragon Riders liked prepping him for Toothless, liked watching the Night Fury rut into him and moan.

“Toothless, can I oil up your cock?” Hiccup asked. He wanted to ask permission before touching his dragon. It was strange how they’d discovered this part of their relationship. Hiccup had woken one day with the dragon humping his bed, and at first he’d thought he’d had the hots for another dragon. But no, it was for him!

Toothless rumbled out his consent, came over. He flopped onto his back, revealing that his cock was unsheathed. Hiccup licked his lips at seeing it. Long and thick and as black as the rest of him. He couldn’t grasp him in one hand, so he just poured the oil over him, began rubbing it across his skin. Toothless made a happy sound at his touch, and Hiccup liked it.

When that was done, Hiccup set the oil aside on the nightstand, corking it so as not to spill it. He was going to need more. It took a lot of oil to fuck a Night Fury. 

“Do you wanna mount me from behind?” Hiccup asked.

Toothless  _ mrowed _ , and Hiccup understood that as an affirmative. Hiccup got on all fours on the floor. He felt Toothless shifting, moving, preparing to take him. He reached behind him for Toothless’ cock, to guide it to his hole. 

Hiccup moaned loudly as the head pushed into him, stretching him in only the way a dragon’s cock could. Toothless growled, continued pushing into him, ever so slowly so as not hurt him. Burning pleasure encased Hiccup, pooled hot in him, going through to his stomach. And then, oh gods, he felt like Toothless was  _ in  _ his stomach. He looked down, saw the bulge of him in his abdomen, and that had him moaning. Hot sensation flooded through him, making his limbs shake. It was always so amazing when Toothless first mounted him. And now, Hiccup was underneath him, encased in his safe, scaly blackness. Toothless nuzzled his nose against his shoulder, cooing and rumbling. 

“You can go ahead, Toothless,” Hiccup panted. “Don’t hold back.” He didn’t want his dragon to hold back. Hiccup could take it.

Toothless pulled out for his first thrust, steadily pushed back in, and Hiccup dug his nails into the floorboards. Oh  _ fuck _ , that felt incredible. The way he was spearing his body was like nothing he’d ever felt before. And to be so intimate with his dragon, his soulmate, was incredible. Toothless was intelligent enough for this, to understand their relationship, to understand when it was appropriate to want sex and when it wasn’t. 

Hiccup cried out as Toothless continued. He looked down to watch his belly bulge with Toothless’ massive cock.  _ Fucking shit! _ \- this felt incredible!

“Oh, oh,  _ oh… _ ” Hiccup moaned out. He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, not when it came to sex, and especially not when it came to sex with his dragon. His cock was too big, too perfect.

Toothless’ thrusts increased in speed, in power, and Hiccup arched up into him, bowing his body so that his front was down towards the floor. A loving tongue ran across his back, his shoulders, his hair. Then Hiccup felt teeth around his shoulder, biting, gnawing. He had other bite marks from Toothless, but here was Toothless’ favorite spot to leave them. He tried his best never to draw blood. 

Hiccup pressed his forehead to the floor, practically drooling from the pleasure in his body. He felt like he’d gone dumb because of it. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but take this pounding.

Toothless dug his teeth in a little harder, and Hiccup cried out. There would certainly be bruises from the love bite, but that was alright. 

Toothless fucked hard, not holding back the way Hiccup had told him. Hiccup’s belly bulged in and out with his cock coming and going from his body, and pools of lava formed in Hiccup’s nerves.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Hiccup yelled. Toothless was rubbing across his prostate relentlessly, and Hiccup’s cock was so hard beneath him, weeping precum. He moved with Toothless, like he was riding him, when really it was the other way around. Hiccup always knew how to move with Toothless, how to make both of their movements in sync and complete.

Toothless growled, and suddenly Hiccup felt a deep throbbing within him, felt his dragon’s seed releasing into him. Hiccup came with that, eyes rolling back as his body squeezed around Toothless’ cock, again and again. He collapsed to the floor, and Toothless continued fucking him through both their orgasms. Hiccup screamed. 

Then it was over, and Toothless was retreating from him, retracting his teeth. Hiccup was a shaking mess on the floor. Toothless licked over him, from his ass to his head, and Hiccup moaned, every part of him hypersensitive after that orgasm.

Toothless used his paws to roll Hiccup onto his back, and they stared into each other’s eyes, communicating how that had gone. 

“That was great,” Hiccup told him. “Damn, that was so great.” He wiped sweat-soaked hair out of his face. “Wanna cuddle?”

Toothless answered that by making an excited affirmative sound and curling himself tight around Hiccup. Hiccup rested his head against him, hearing his heart pounding. Sometimes, Hiccup figured that Toothless liked the cuddling more than the sex. That was alright with him. He really enjoyed cuddling with Toothless.

Hiccup stroked a trembling hand over his scales.

“I love you, Toothless.”

Toothless gave him the same response back with a rumble.


End file.
